It is often desirable to display information on sporting equipment. For example, owners often choose to place their name and address on a particular piece of sports equipment as an indicia of ownership, or may wish to decorate the equipment to their liking. Manufacturers often place information regarding the equipment, such as a logo indicating the source of the equipment, or decorative elements, on the grip. For sports equipment having a gripping end, often the most convenient location for displaying such information is the grip. For certain equipment, such as golf clubs or tennis rackets, often the grip or gripping end is the only location on the equipment large enough to allow displaying a significant amount of information. However, this must be done without interfering with or adversely affecting the user's grip. Further, simply placing a means for displaying information such as labels or plaques on the grip of an item of sports equipment exposes the label or plaque to routine wear and tear, such as friction and sweat from the user's hand, soiling, weathering from sun and rain, and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a means for displaying desired information or decorative designs on the grip of sports equipment having a shaft for gripping, such as tennis rackets or golf clubs. The means for displaying information should protect the information being displayed from damage and exposure to wear and tear, while not interfering with the primary function of providing a secure gripping area for the user.